


It Takes Work

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	It Takes Work

“Spence!” you screamed, ripping your hair out from both sides. “For the last time, I was not looking at that guy in the restaurant! I have no interest in anyone else! Only you! I love you!” This was such a common issue between the two of you, it was getting unbelievably frustrating. The only thing that kept you going was that you loved the gangly idiot in front of you with all your heart, no matter how frustrated he made you. 

This was a constant thing between you. But he couldn’t help himself. His self-esteem had always been in the toilet, so to speak, and it was hard, even after 18 months together, to believe that she was his and his alone. He assumed their relationship would turn out to be all a dream and he’d wake up and you’d be gone. “I’m sorry, Y/N!” he yelled back before burying his head in his hands. “I know I keep bringing this up, but I can’t help it.”

“I know,” you said softly, walking up to him and planting your face in his chest. You continued, your voice muffled by the cotton of his button-up shirt. “I love you. And only you. We all have our issues.”

God wasn’t that the truth. Spencer was incessantly jealous and could never believe that you wouldn’t cheat on him (because in his mind, who wouldn’t), but you had your own issues. He chuckled under his breath, rubbing his hands up and down your back - that always calmed you. “Oh yea,” he said facetiously. “I never knew.”

You looked up from staring into his chest and playfully punched him in the arm. “I know I have my issues too. You don’t need to remind me.”

“What?” he laughed. “That you’re a pain in the ass with communication issues.”

Now in the kitchen, you shot him a joking death glare from across the room. “Yes! I get it!” you said. “I suck at telling people how I feel! I’m sorry! It’s hard!” You whined. Growing up, you’d been silenced by basically everyone when you tried to talk about how you felt. Your family’s way of dealing with heartbreak was to bottle it up and wait for it to go away, but 99% of the time, it didn’t work like that. 

And then you started dating Spencer. His field of work caused him to come into contact with horrible sights and sounds all the time, but after so long with the Bureau, he learned to talk about things and lean on his friends. As a psychiatrist at a local prison, coming across the horrible and depraved was part of the job for you too. Difference was, Spencer had since learned to communicate with people and you hadn’t. Just like when you were a kid, you bottled it up, and it consistently threatened to make you explode. “I get that I’m a pain in the ass,” you said again. Unless someone had a similar issue, they didn’t realize how hard it was to open up to people, especially when you’d been told the exact opposite for nearly your entire life. “I’m working on it.”

“Me too,” he replied honestly. The joking nature of your talk became more serious. “I’m really sorry I get so jealous. I am actually trying to work on it.” You knew he was. And you knew why he acted the way he did. But it was still frustrating.

Whether people wanted to admit it or not, relationships weren’t always sunshine and rainbows - sometimes they were, and other times they were work, but what mattered was finding someone you were willing to work through the problems with in order to find the sunshine and rainbows. “I know you are,” you replied. “How about this? Because you’re the better communicator anyway, you let me know whenever you think I’m looking at someone else and I’ll set the record straight. Maybe hearing it out loud, that I don’t want anyone else but you, will help it to sink in more.” As you said it, you wondered whether it would actually work, but you’d exhaust all options before giving up on you as a couple. He was worth to much to you.

“All we can do is try,” he smiled. “And can we make it a priority to talk about you and your job at least once a week? That’s all I want. I understand where you’re coming from and you can’t keep that bottled in. You’ll explode.”

Once a week seemed doable. Tough, but doable. “I think I can do that,” you said. He pulled you toward the couch and plopped down, bringing you with him. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” he whispered. “And thank you.”

“For what?” you asked. 

He pulled you in for a sweet kiss, your lips grazing his as he spoke. “For working with me. I know it takes a lot, but I love you. It’s work. But I’d rather work with you than anyone else.”


End file.
